


And This Is Why Lydia Hates Her Thane

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Puns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Other, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: a collection of small drabbles and snippets, just shit i write while thinking of my latest play-through of Skyrim with my half orsimer Freynn gra-Gratt. Involves a lot of dirty jokes and bad puns, Lydia is just done with everyone's shit.
Kudos: 4





	And This Is Why Lydia Hates Her Thane

"So, you can shout like a dragon..." Lydia stated, looking sideways at her new thane, the half orsimer woman beside her sighing while they looked up at the skies as if praying for strength. Instead of letting the silence settle in again the housecarl spoke over their thanes next sigh, "So that means you're the Dragonborn".

"I was born from an orcs vagina, not a dragons, ergo, can't be dragon born" the olive skinned woman snarked, rolling her eyes, shaking out messy white hair after pulling the band from it. "And don't dragons lay eggs?" the orsimer asked, fidgeting with one of her many steel daggers.

"So technically no one can be "dragonborn" only 'dragonlaid" Freynn said almost conversationally though there was a smirk building on her tusked lips, "sounds dangerous and painful, maybe thats what killed all the dragon priests".

Lydia choked, nearly dropping the sword she'd been sharpening to the stone floor, spluttering disgustedly at the blue eyed, smirking woman she served, tossing her whetstone at the others head as hard as she could to try and drive the horrifying mental image from her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Freynn's mother is a bosmer, but she doesn't find that out until the dawnguard questline.


End file.
